Baby, New York City
by carefulvoice
Summary: Quinn Fabray is living in New York with her best friend Rachel Berry. Her love life has never been good but when Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman move in the apartment across the hall her love life goes from bad, to worse. Brittana, Samcedes, Quick, Finchel
1. Chapter 1

Quinn threw the apartment door open – they never did lock it despite living in one of the worst apartment buildings in New York City – and groaned loudly. "Fuck relationships, fuck work, fuck _men_!" Quinn said loudly as she barged into the kitchen, throwing open the freezer and pulling out a tub of ice cream, oblivious to the people in the apartment. "Rachel, call Brittany; It's a 91-" Quinn paused as she turned, spoon in hand, seeing two guys – one sporting a 'bad boy' looking mohawk while the other looked very boy-next-door and extremely tall, even as he sat. "Rachel!" she called, turning from the boys as if she hadn't seen them.

"Quinn?" Rachel said, walking out of the washroom. She stopped once she saw Quinn and looked at the tub of ice cream and spoon. "Already?" she asked in disbelief.

Quinn nodded and rolled her eyes. "And I don't want these people I don't know to see me bawl my eyes out for the next 3 hours." Quinn said, finally looking at the guys. Mr. Mohawk looked slightly amused while the other guy looked thoroughly confused.

"What's happening?" The tall guy asked.

"Oh, nothing much," Quinn said, sarcastically, "I just walked in on my now-ex-boyfriend _fucking_ my assistant, but that happens _every_ day! The sad part is, it actually does! Now, can you two leave because I don't think me bawling my face red will make a very good first impression, although I'm pretty sure that ship has already sailed!"

"Wow," The mohawk guy said, standing. "Sucks."

"Sucks? Sucks!" Quinn repeated, taking a step forward, "Sure as fuck it sucks! I know it sucks, you know it sucks, and now my ex-boyfriend knows exactly what my good for nothing assistant sucks! I do _not_ need you to tell me it sucks, I need you to get the fuck out so I can cry and rant to my best friends!"

To Quinn's utter surprised – and annoyance -, mohawk boy _laughed_. "Whatever you say, Barbie."

Quinn took another step forward, fully set on slapping that annoying smirk off his face, only to be held back by Rachel. "I'm so sorry, she's pretty upset, uh, we'll talk tomorrow." Rachel said.

"Uh...yeah, sure." The tall boy said, standing up, "See ya later, Rachel." He smiled at Rachel sweetly; Quinn could practically _feel_ her best friend's heart swelling. She resisted an eye roll. "Uh, bye, sorry 'bout your ex-boyfriend," the boy said to Quinn before walking out with the mohawk boy. Quinn's green-eyed glare follow Mr. Mohawk out the door, resisting the urge to slap him when he winked, smirking.

Once the door closed Rachel let go of Quinn and took another spoon before following Quinn to the couch where she grabbed the phone, pressed 3 – Brittany's speed dial – and waited for Brittany to pick up. Immediately, Quinn opened the tub of Chunky Monkey and dug in. Around the ice cream she said, "Who were those guys?"

Still holding the phone to her head Rachel answered, "The one you nearly murdered is Puck and his friend is Finn, they just moved in across the hall."

"Puck? What kind of name is that?" Quinn said, crinkling her nose in disgust.

"His real name is Noah, I think."

"Lemme guess," Quinn said, shooting Rachel a smirk, "You were too busy making googly eyes with Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome?"

Rachel's blush answered Quinn's question. "His name is Finn."

"Exactly," Quinn said, stuffing her mouth with a spoon full of ice cream as Rachel got a hold of Brittany. "Tell her to bring more Chunky Monkey!"

Rachel barely had to say anything, Brittany knew the drill all too well and within ten minutes Brittany came into their apartment, a tub of Chunky Monkey in her hands and a bottle of strong liquor under her arm. "Kay, I'm here, what happened?" she asked, setting everything on the coffee table and sitting on Quinn's other side. Rachel had placed a tissue box on the table.

"Well, you guys know I was dating Erik," Quinn started. It wasn't a question but the two girls nodded anyways, Brittany scoffed. She never liked him. You could call her dumb all you wanted, but she was definitely a good judge of character. "_Well, _I told him to wait in my secretary's office while I finished up. It took longer than I expected and by the time I got out there his pants were half way off and she was sitting on the desk with her panties off and her dress hitched up. You can figure out the rest." Quinn waved her hand dismissively, grabbing a tissue roughly and blowing her nose.

"What d'ya do?" Brittany asked tentatively. Brittany was never the brightest crayon in the crayola box, but since high school she had definitely improved – thanks to Rachel's excessive tutoring. She still had her "blonde" moments, this just didn't happen to be one.

"Told him to pull his pants up and get the hell out then I fired her slutty ass."

"Su-"

Quinn cut Brittany off before she could finish. "Do _not_ say sucks. Do not."

Rachel bit back a laugh and told Brittany about what happened earlier with Quinn and Puck.

"What kind of name is Puck anyways! Isn't that something in hockey?" Quinn said, abandoning the ice cream and grabbing the alcohol, chugging it.

"But... he is cute." Rachel rose an eyebrow at Quinn, daring her to disagree.

"If 'cute' suddenly means obnoxious, annoying, and cocky then fuck yes he's cute!" Quinn took another long drink. "He looks like a ferret died on his head." She that quieter, into the bottle. Rachel laughed and grinned at her friend.

The rest of the night was spent making fun of Erik and drinking. Eventually, they were all hammered and giggling like fools.

"You _lurve_ Finny!" Quinn said pointing at Rachel before her and Brittany burst into hysterical giggles.

"Do not!" Rachel said, only to burp half way through, ruining it. The three girls all burst into giggles then. The music was on high, blaring the songs the trio of girls sang back in high school when they were a band. Quinn lay on the floor, her legs up on the couch, Rachel lay on the couch, and Brittany sprawled in the lazy boy Quinn demanded they get. They knew they were making a lot of noise but they did every time Quinn had a bad break up – which happened more often than not – and no one in the building seemed to mind.

Or, they didn't. There was a knock on the door that they didn't seem to hear and after a minute, Mr. Mohawk walked in. "Whoa, you guys are having a party and didn't invi-" Puck started, before looking at the three wasted girls and raising an eyebrow. "Wha?"

"Ferret boy!" Quinn cried, lifting the bottle of vodka in the air and beaming at him.

Brittany and Rachel dissolved into drunken giggles. "Come join us!" Rachel said loudly.

"Yeah, bring Finn!" Brittany said, causing Quinn to erupt in giggles.

Puck laughed and turned, calling for Finn to get his ass over there. Finn showed up in less than a minute and Quinn and Brittany cheered. "Yay! It's soon to be Mr. Berry!" Brittany said, pumping her fist.

Quinn giggled. "No, no, no. Brittany, he would still be Mr. Hislastname, _Rachel_ is soon to be Mrs. Hislastname!" The two girls giggled again. "Hey! You! Tall one, what's your last name?" Quinn said, pointing at him drunkenly.

"I bet it's really long," Brittany said. "'Cause he's tall." Quinn and Rachel, who had covered herself with the quilt they always kept there, giggled at this and Quinn took another swing.

"Hudson..." Finn said, looking questionably at them.

"Well, Mr. Hudson, come join Ms. Fabray, Ms. Pierce, and Soon-To-Be Mrs. Hudson!" Quinn said, pointing to the three girls as she said the names, before rolling onto her side and giggling till she was wiping tears from her eyes.

Puck laughed loudly and walked over plucking the bottle from Quinn's hand and taking a swing of it before plopping on his butt beside Quinn. "Yeah, c'mon Finnessa!" he said, grinning.

Finn raised his eyebrows at the room before shrugging and walking in. "Where's the booze?" he asked, causing all the girls to giggle and Puck to laugh as he handed Finn the bottle.

After less than an hour and almost all the liquor Rachel and Quinn had, they were all wasted. Rachel, Brittany and Finn were talking about their favourite places in New York City, sharing a bottle of vodka, while Quinn and Puck fought over the bottle they shared. "Why?" Quinn suddenly asked, abandoning the bottle and looking utterly defeated.

Puck, who was laying beside her on the ground, looked over and raised an eyebrow. "Why what?"

"Why'd he cheat on me?" Quinn's voice was just above a whisper.

"'Cause he's an idiot." Puck said with no hesitation.

"You really believe that?" Quinn looked up at him her eyes wide and brimmed with tears. "Maybe there's something wrong with me. Maybe I'm not pretty enough, or I'm not good in bed." Quinn took the half empty bottle from Puck and took a swing. It was the fifth bottle they'd had since the beginning of the evening with at least two more left.

Puck gave a dry laugh and shook his head. "Nope. You're hot as hell and your attitude just screams hot in the sack."

Quinn giggled and took another swing. "You're just saying that. And you've never had sex with me so you wouldn't know."

"Wanna give me a sample?" He rose an eyebrow suggestively at her and smirked.

Quinn rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm. "You wish, ferret boy."

"Hell yes."

"Hey," Finn said from his spot beside Rachel. "Who's singing these songs?" he asked.

"Us," Brittany said simply.

"As in Quinn, Brittany, and myself," Rachel expanded the answer. "We were a band for a brief period during senior year."

"You guys rock," Finn said, grinning.

"Hey, we have a band." Puck butted in. "Finn's the drums, I'm the guitar, and my ex girlfriend slash best friend, Santana is the vocals but we were looking for some more members."

"You should talk to Sam." Quinn told them. "Sam is Brittany's brother slash my ex. He's awesome with a guitar. Rachel acts and sings, but mostly show tunes, Brittany dances, and I can talk anyone into doing anything, it's part of being the manipulative bitch." Quinn grinned sarcastically.

"Yup, Quinn's the manipulative bitch, Sam's the geeky, charming musician, Brittany's the sweet, sort of ditzy blonde, and I'm the soon-to-be Broadway star." Rachel beamed.

"Diva." Quinn and Brittany coughed the word into their hands. Rachel scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Basically," Quinn said, "Brittany and I don't sing anymore. Brittany dances and I'm an under appreciated lawyer. Rachel still sings but she mostly acts now. Sam's the only one that's still actually sings."

"But you guys are awesome." Finn said.

"Well, duh." Brittany said, snatching the bottle from Finn and taking a swing.

"What Finn means is, if you guys are so good, why'd you stop?" Puck explained.

"Because, that's the past. We tried, it didn't work. Rachel's got an amazing voice, but she has a much better chance at making it on Broadway than becoming the next Lady Gaga. Brittany can sing awesome, too, but she's a better dancer. I can sing, but I'm better at manipulating people. Sam's still optimistic about it all, though. We just stopped trying. It wasn't going anywhere and wasn't going to anytime soon. We're a couple girls from a small town that can sing pretty good, but the chances of getting noticed were slim to none." Quinn finished her very depressing speech with a swing of vodka. Quinn vaguely heard Rachel say, "I am _way_ better than Lady Gaga!" but chose to ignore it.

"So was Justin Bieber and he sucks balls." Puck said instantly.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter. We don't sing anymore. End of story. Ask Sam."

"Sing. One last time. Right now."

Quinn shook her head and took another swing.

"For me." Puck's brown eyes caught Quinn's green ones and held them there.

Quinn swallowed hard, and for a second, even thought she might. "I don't sing anymore." She attached her lips to the rim of the vodka bottle as if to keep a song from escaping her lips. Puck raised his chin slightly, his eyes wondering her face. She felt her cheeks grow hot and quickly looked the other way.

The very awkward moment was interrupted by Finn's phone ringing. He quickly answered it with a big 'Hello!'. "Oh, hey," he said again when he realized who it was. Covering the mouthpiece with his hand he told Puck, "It's Mercedes with a gig." Puck nodded, taking the bottle from Quinn. Rachel sent Puck a question mark look as Finn started to talk to Mercedes, quickly assuring her they weren't at a club or party, but just 'getting to know' their new neighbours.

"Our manager, but she's mostly like a mom despite us all being older than her." Puck explained and Rachel relaxed, immediately crossing her off as a potential threat in the plan Quinn could already see forming in Rachel's head. Rachel is a go getter, had been since Quinn and her were in high school together, and Quinn can see Rachel's newest goal was to get Finn Hudson.

Puck shot Quinn a question mark look and Quinn quickly looked away, not willing to betray her friend to a guy she barely knew and definitely did not like. Quinn took slow, small drinks from her bottle every now and then as Finn's conversation with Mercedes raged on. Quinn didn't bother to listen to Finn's half, only hearing a word here and there. Rachel, however, had hung off his every word, biting her lip as she watched him.

Finally, after about a three minute conversation between the band's drummer and the band's manager, Finn said his goodbye and hung up the phone, a grin on his face. "We got a gig!" he cried, holding up the phone.

Puck let out a whoop and held up his hand toward Quinn for a high five. Quinn glared at the hand before meeting Puck's eyes and raising an eyebrow. Puck shrugged and let his hand drop. In spit of herself, Quinn laughed, shaking her head and took another small drink from her bottle.

"So, where is it?" Rachel asked, smiling.

"You would come?" Finn asked, eyebrows shooting up.

"Why not?" Rachel grinned. "Right, Quinnie?" She looked over at Quinn and shoot her a 'go along with it' look.

"First, I'm only letting 'Quinnie' slide cause you're drunk, and second, yeah, why not. It's not like I have a boyfriend to make plans with." Quinn said, giving a sarcastic smirk to the bottle before taking a drink from it. "What about you, Britt?"

"When is it?" Brittany asked, leaning back in her seat. 

"Tomorrow, 10 pm at that new club near Times Square." Finn replied.

"Kay, then I can come."

Rachel clapped her hands together and beamed at the room. "Awesome! We can get Sam to come and he can listen to you guys, we can even try to get him to consider joining."

"Awesome!" Finn said, grinning.

"Wait, tomorrow? That means Santana's gonna wake us up at an unholy hour to rehearse..." Puck groaned and snatched the bottle from me.

"Exactly, so stop drinking and let's get to bed. You're already going to have a killer hangover." Finn reasoned.

"_Fine,_" Puck said, over-dramatically and groaning loudly. Puck leaned over, handing Quinn the bottle and quickly stealing a drunken kiss on the cheek. Quinn felt her face heat and kept her eyes trained on the bottle's rim. Grinning, Puck stood and followed Finn out the door and to their room.

As the door clicked shut Brittany and Rachel both cried '_ahhh!'. _"He totally likes you, Quinn!" Brittany exclaimed, grinning.

Quinn rolled her eyes and pressed her lips together to keep from smiling. A muscle twitched in her cheek. "I'm going to bed," she announced, placing the bottle on the coffee table. "I have to go to a bar tomorrow to watch a band play." Quinn smiled with mock-anger at Rachel who called a _'sorry'_ as Quinn let her bedroom door shut behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Quinn woke up with a killer hangover. As she lay in bed, squeezing her eyes shut and willing the pain to go away, she could hear Rachel's faint voice singing a song from Wicked over the sound of running water. Quinn rolled her eyes, jealous of how Rachel never seemed to be effected by hangovers.

With a groan, Quinn rolled out of bed and walked out of her room, careful to be quiet so she didn't wake Brittany, who was asleep on the couch. Quietly, Quinn found an advil and popped it in her mouth, taking a drink of water to down it. Once it was down, she leaned against the counter, squeezing her eyes shut and willing it to work faster.

"Hey, Quinn!" Rachel said brightly as she glided into the kitchen, happy as can be. In response, Quinn mumbled unintelligible, waving her hand in a dismissive gesture. "Aw, hangover?" Rachel frowned sympathetically.

"How is it you are never hungover?" Quinn asked, groaning as Rachel drew open the kitchen curtains.

"Oops, sorry." Rachel said as she closed the curtains. "I don't know, too much talent overruns hangovers."

Quinn scoffed. "Well, wanna send over some of that talent to overrun _my_ hangover?" Quinn gave her a puppy dog look and jutted out her bottom lip.

Rachel laughed and patted Quinn's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Quinn, but my talent is specially reserved for me." Quinn scoffed again. "Now, you should probably have a shower before Britt wakes up."

"Yes, mom," Quinn said jokingly and smirked before walking into the washroom.

Her shower was quick and in less than five minutes she was in her room, pulling on a cream babydoll dress. She had just started to brush her damp hair when Brittany, clad in a towel, walked in. "Oh, no, no, no. Not happening. You're worse than Rachel." Brittany sent her a sympathetic smile and tugged on her dress. "If we're going to the see the guys perform there is _no_ way you're wearing that." Quinn laughed and looked down at her dress.

"What's wrong with this?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and smoothing out her dress.

"For one, it's a _night club_, not a country club. And two, if you want to get in Puck's pants, that is not going to work." Brittany moved, walking to Quinn's closet and filed through her dresses, still in only a towel.

"I know it's not a country club, if it were a county club I would wear something way more expensive and my mom would have bought me a new neckl- Wait, what? I do _not_ want to get in Puck's pants! I just broke up with someone." Quinn sank down on her bed, knowing her arguments weren't going to get her anywhere. During high school, when Brittany and Rachel started to become friends, Rachel's stubbornness had rubbed itself onto Brittany, only worse.

"Yeah, and that someone was a douche bag."

"And Puck isn't?"

Brittany paused and pulled here bottom lip into her mouth.

"Exactly." Quinn smiled triumphantly. "So can I just wear this?"

"No! Puck might seem like a douche bag, but maybe you could change him?" Brittany looked over and caught her friend's eye with a hopeful smile for a moment before turning back and pulling out a black and white babydoll dress from the closet and shaking her head, _tsking, _and putting it back in to continue her search.

"What makes you think I could?" Quinn raised an eyebrow, confused. Brittany had hated every single one of Quinn's past boyfriends, had even called bullshit on her relationship with Sam and high school, but suddenly she was encouraging her to be with one of the biggest assholes Quinn had ever met.

Brittany shrugged. "Call it Unicorn's radar."

"What..." Quinn was used to Brittany's sometimes not-so-smart ideas or 'facts' but this was way strange.

"Unicorn's radar. Like, what's it called, women's tuition. I just feel like it'll work out." She tossed a grin over her shoulder.

"Intuition, Britt. Women's intuition." Quinn smiled to herself and shook her head. "Either way, Puck's an asshole, end of story. He's probably sleeping with some girl backstage before the show as we speak."

"Or he's moping around backstage wishing you were there."

Quinn rolled her eyes and tossed a small throw pillow from her bed at Brittany. It hit the back of her head and bounced toward the door where an annoyed Rachel stood. She was wearing a skin tight, sleeveless black dress that pushed her breasts up, making them look a lot larger than they were and ended several inches above her knees. Her back hair was tousled and loose around her shoulders. "This is not okay, Brittany!"

Quinn burst out laughing, holding onto her stomach. "Oh... my ... gawd," she spurred through her laughter. "It's like your Madonna phase in high school."

Brittany shot her a look before turning to Rachel. "I like it! You look totally hot, Finn's going to be _all_ over you."

"You think so?" Rachel's eyes went wide and hopeful. "Wait, no! I _cannot_ go out in _public_ in...this."

"Why not?" Brittany jutted out her bottom lip, the brightness in her eyes lessening.

"B-because!" Rachel had always been the weakest link when it came to refusing Brittany, but she was showing exceptional self-control. "Because it's wrong and it shows way too much! I look like a... _hooker_." She said the last word quietly, leaning in, like she was scared she'd get struck down for saying it out loud.

"No! You look _hot_!"

"Brittany," Rachel wined, "you can't make me wear this."

"_Pleease_, Rachie?" Brittany full on pouted, her eyes going big and round.

Rachel bit her lip, a battle clearly going in her mind. "Fine!" She finally caved, flinching back as she did.

"Yay!" Brittany cheered then turned to Quinn. "Just wait to see your dress!"

Instantly, Quinn's smiled dropped like a rock. "Crap..."

Rachel laughed and pulled the neckline of her dress up a little. "Good luck, Quinnie." Quinn's glared followed Rachel out of the room.

* * *

><p>"No. No, no, no. No. Did I say no?" Quinn stared at her reflection in the mirror, mouth gaping open and head shaking back and forth wildly.<p>

"Oh, c'mon Quinn! Rachel's going to where her's!" Brittany bit her lip, looking at Quinn with wide, pleading eyes.

"B-but... Brittany!" The dress was a dark blue, tight, definitely form fitting, and ended about four inches above the knee. The dress had thin straps that were covered by Quinn's flowing, wavy, blonde hair. A blue bow in her hair was the only thing she liked – or at least, didn't hate – from her outfit.

"_Please, Quinn! _Puck wont be able to get his eyes off you!"

"Exactly!" Quinn said, exasperated.

"Fine, forget about Puck; it's a bar, there has to be at least one guy that will like you. You need a rebound for Erik. _Please, please, pretty please!_"

"... Fine."

"Oh my god, thank you, Quinn! This is going to be awesome! Now, I have to change, I'll be back at 8." Brittany shot her a grin before walking to the living room, changing into her clothes from the day before and going home. With a sigh, Quinn looked at the clock at her bedside table. 6:50 PM, it read. A full 40 minutes for them to do whatever before leaving to the bar. Quinn groaned and walked into the living room, plopping down beside Rachel.

"Brittany hates us." Rachel declared, tugging her neckline up. Quinn nodded in agreement, huffing.

* * *

><p>45 minutes later, Brittany, her blonde hair curled around her head, a black bow in her hair, and bright yellow, short dress, black pump on her feet, Rachel, still wearing her black dress, but with a black scraf around her neck in an attempt to cover some cleavage, wearing black booties, and Quinn, still in her blue dress, but with a black leather jacket over it, feet nestled in black ballet flats, stood in the bar where Finn and Puck were to play.<p>

"When's Sam going to get here?" Rachel asked, raising her voice to be heard over the music.

"He said he's parking right now," Brittany replied, looking up from her phone to look for Sam. In less than 5 minutes, Sam, his blond hair just the perfect amount of messy, wearing a blue plaid shirt and dark blue jeans, feet in a pair of clean, white Nikes, came up beside them.

"Hey, wha- What? Q-quinn, Rachel?" Sam's eyes bugged out as he took in their attire. "No. Nope. No. Ne. Every other version of no possible. No. We're going home right now and finding you guys parkas! Oh my god, I'm going to faint." Sam blinked, holding a hand onto Brittany's shoulder. Sam had taken over the 'big brother' role for the three of them when Quinn and Rachel became Brittany's best friends in high school.

Brittany laughed. "Chill, Sam."

"Chill? Their dresses are made of tissue paper! A _sheet_ of tissue paper. Oh my god, I can feel every guy in the room defiling you two with their eyes." Sam looked like he was about to punch a wall.

"Defile? I haven't been a virgin since you and I had sex Senior year." Quinn raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, but _I_ defiled you, and I was extremely gentlemanly about it. If Rachel would let me I would do the same for her, but she's still pure and these freaks are no doubt thinking unforgivable things about her right now."

"Sam, you and I were and never have been in love like you and Quinn were, for us to have ... that, would be wrong. I'm waiting for love. And these guys can think all they want, though it is extremely disrespectful, nothing will happen." Rachel assured him, smiling.

"Unless Finn wants to.." Brittany said, smirking.

"Finn? Who is Finn? Who do I have to punch? Rachel, god dammit, tell me." Sam raised his eyebrows.

"No one! Brittany's just joking! I promise," Rachel bit her lip while Quinn laughed beside her. "Oh, shut it, Quinn, we all know you and Puck will be having sex tomorrow night, if not today," Rachel blurted out in an extremely uncharacteristic way, before slapping a hand to her mouth as if to push the words back in.

"What?" Sam practically yelled, turning on Quinn. "Who is Puck? Why are you going to have sex with a guy named Puck!"

"A douche bag! The only contact I plan to ever have with him is punching him in the nose." Quinn rolled her eyes and smiled at Sam.

"Okay, okay good. Let's just find a table before I pass out. And for god's sake, cover up!" Sam steered Rachel and Quinn in front of him towards an empty table near the middle, as Brittany trailed behind, laughing.

They had been sitting together for about 10 minutes before Puck and Finn found them. "Hey," Finn said, grinning his dorky grin.

Rachel beamed. "Hello, Finn."

"Finn?" Sam said, turning to Rachel, and raising his eyebrows. Rachel flushed and dropped her head in her hand.

"Yeah, hey, you must be Sam." Finn grinned at the blonde boy.

"Yup..."

"Wow..." Puck narrowed his eyes at Sam. "Your mouth is huge. How many balls can you fit in there?"

Sam looked questionably at Brittany who mouthed 'Puck!' before turning back to Puck. "I don't put balls in my mouth, do you?" Quinn covered her laugh with a cough and leaned back in her chair. Finn laughed approvingly.

Finn opened his mouth to say something just as a sexy lantina strolled up. She wore a short, tight red dress with one sleeve, her hair a tangle of curls around her head. "Guys, c'mon! You're on in 10." Sam's jaw dropped as her took her in. Santana, noticing this, smirked. "Sorry, guppy lips, but I play for a different team." Sam closed his mouth, flushing faintly with embarrassment, while Brittany frowned.

"There's teams?" she asked, her eyebrows knitting together.

"Oh, no, Brittany," Rachel said, "She means...uh."

"I'm gay, you know, a lesbian." Santana cut in.

"Oh.." Brittany said, "So you like girls. I bet you're unicorn!"

Santana frowned. "Um, what?"

"Unicorn. It means you're not afraid to show off your unicorn-ness and you're proud of what you are. You know, like unicorns are proud of their power, and horn." Brittany grinned at Santana. "I'm unicorn, well, bicorn."

Santana smiled – no smirk, an actual smile – and chuckled. "I see..." Brittany grinned back and Quinn bit down on her lip. Beside her, Sam stiffened, just slightly, at the hunger in Santana's dark eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Sorry for falling off the face of the planet. I totally forgot about this story. I promise to update more often, though.<strong>

**Haha, I love writing protective!Sam. It's so much fun. And don't worry, they'll be more Quick soon and tons of Brittana. And Samcedes will make their grand appearance in the next chapter.**

**Oh, and I don't own Glee ~ **


End file.
